ThornClan drabble
by guineapig673
Summary: A leader and his deputy talk about the future, at least for a short while. One of many OC-centric shots to come, written back in September but I figured I might as well upload it because I'm still proud of it. [1,624 words]


_'Sootcloud.'_ The gray and white bicolor looks up instinctively at the mention of his name; though, what with how dark it is in the tunnel system, there's no point in even trying to see anything. Regardless, he can feel his leader's presence ahead of him, the tabby tomcat's long tail brushing against his legs. Taking a moment to swallow, he answers. "Yes, Volestar? What do you need?"

"This may sound odd," and here the small-statured tom chuckles softly. "But, do you ever think about having a family? I've, well, had quite a lot of time to myself recently." There's a slight edge to his voice, laced with nerves. Fear, even. "I've been thinking. Not much else I can do other than think."

"I **have** a family," he responds, puzzled. True, it wasn't as grand as some, but he loved his mother and father. He loved his sisters, as well. In general, the whole of ThornClan was his family in a sense.

Although he did think Sootcloud a good choice of a successor, he would admit that the shorthaired tomcat was more than a bit dense at times. "That isn't exactly what I meant," he begins awkwardly, and had he not been moving as he spoke the words, he more than likely would have shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "To be blunt, I'm speaking of kits." Volestar clears his throat, ears flattening. "I see warriors being happy, starting a new generation and bringing life into the world...and I am jealous of that. As shameful as that is to admit, I crave it for myself. And," his breath catches ever so briefly, "I'm not sure if it'll ever happen."

Bit of a heavy burden to suddenly drop on someone, let alone a close friend and advisor of yours. Sootcloud stays quiet for a while, slowly processing the information that's just been thrown at him. "I see that we should sit down and talk more." The beefy deputy states finally, in the same soothing, even tone as usual. "About matters not related to patrolling or guarding. I take it this has been bothering you for a while? However," he pauses in order to think of what to say next. "Surrogacy is not a newfangled idea. And I don't think anyone would object to carrying your litter."

"That we should." The ThornClan leader sighs heavily. "The option of single parenthood doesn't appeal to me, Sootcloud. It never has. Though I applaud those who have gone it alone and succeeded, I have always wanted something different for myself. My mother, she was ultimately happy with how her life went. But I always envisioned growing old with somebody. Finding some nice tom, settling down. I know that such thoughts have no place in a leader's head, but I can't seem to shake them and they've only encroached as the moons have passed."

"Can you not lead and raise young at the same time? Featherstar of RapidClan had at least one litter of kittens while in charge, if not both." Sootcloud's nose wrinkles in concentration. "Come to think of it, I presume both. Gorsepelt doesn't look all that old compared to some, though she's certainly not a fresh warrior. I am not sure if ShadeClan's leader has ever had children of his own, but with Potoostar's disposition it's difficult to imagine him ever having been a father. Hibiscusstar is a mystery all his own, and from what I've heard of Rockstar, he had children as a young warrior. I have confidence in you, I don't think that juggling your Clan, a mate, and children would be terribly difficult. Besides, you have a deputy and a medicine cat to fill in the gaps, and many loyal warriors."

He smiles wearily. "I will admit that it can be done," Volestar concludes. "But, relationships take time to build, at least for the most part. Even then, those 'love at first sight' relationships generally don't end up working out from what I've seen. And, from what I've experienced so far, no cat likes me in a way such as that. The 'finding a mate' part may prove to be tricky, as much as I desire close company."

"What about that mange-ridden bone bag? RapidClan's warrior, the one with the bad leg." The answer wasn't a particularly serious one; indeed, a certain tortoiseshell cat did have its affections set on ThornClan's leader, but the slew of problems that could come with such a relationship far outweighed the benefits. Besides..."It seems as though he's physically attracted to you at the very least, what with the lewd comments that often drift over my way at Gatherings." They were more spiteful and violently sexual than anything, but nevertheless. At least they'd lessened as of recent, to the point where Sootcloud almost never heard them.

Volestar pauses in his walk to turn his head back towards Sootcloud, his expression truly unreadable in the darkness but no doubt serious. "Lust and infatuation only goes so far," he quips. "I'll say that he seems like an interesting sort beneath the crass demeanor, but he evidently has his own problems. Two mates, and yet they all seem so cold towards each other." News certainly traveled fast, though you'd think that people would know not to gossip about every little thing. "I wouldn't want to get into the middle of that, at least not seriously. Though I agree they all need help. Someone to listen."

"'Not seriously', you say," Sootcloud hums low in his throat, unfazed. "So, taking that into account, you would presumably have a casual fling with him? Not that I'm judging, but this is an honest conversation we're having, is it not?"

"As much as I hate the sheer idea of sleeping around, I suppose there's no real shame in it if you're genuinely still trying to figure out something more permanent." Volestar shrugs, and begins walking again. Where was he going? Only he knew. "He could potentially be an interesting bedmate, if a little...violent," he shudders at the thought of those claws raking his spine. "But, again. There's obviously issues."

This does not go unnoticed by Sootcloud, but he chooses to say nothing further on the potential of relatively unfamiliar old cats. He silently agrees with the violent part, reflecting on the time they'd met previously. Admittedly, the bicolor could barely remember the other's name by this point; they'd ran into each other years ago, but Sootcloud's overall first impression of the far older tomcat had not been a wholly positive one.

Volestar continues to talk, if only to fill the eerie silence with some kind of noise. It was disturbing otherwise. "Do you have any future plans of your own in mind? It would only be courteous for me to ask, though I know you well enough to realize that you're all but partnered to your job."

And Sootcloud thinks about this for a moment. "As predicted, no. No she-cat in the Clan has managed to catch my attention so far, but it's not like I've been focused on expanding my family in the first place. My mother and father have done enough with all of us, there's no real reason for anyone to feel pressure to further the bloodline. And I am content with this life, just as my parents were and are content with theirs. You'll someday be satisfied as well, Volestar. I know it."

Volestar nods more out of sheer habit than much else. "That's understandable, and I can respect that as much as anything else. And, one can hope." Anyone who knew the tabby leader would know that he was normally optimistic and cheery, so this behavior was certainly unusual. "Hollyleaf gossips a lot, keeps a close eye on budding romance in the Clan," he muses. "Perhaps I could ask her for information? Seems like a sound idea." Soon, he falls silent again, lost in his own thoughts.

"Definitely a start," Sootcloud adds despite the fact that his leader was mainly talking to himself. "I'm sure she'd appreciate seeing a face other than that of an apprentice with yet another thorn in their paw or another warrior with a cold. I would imagine that part of being a medicine cat gets stale after a while. Thinking of it, I don't envy her. Then again, she isn't the only one responsible for the welfare of ThornClan." The shorthair's eyes widen as the glow of the caverns comes into his line of sight; always miraculous, how there could be sources of such bright light even deep underground.

"Then that's settled." Volestar enters the cavern first, breaking off from his deputy and coming to a halt by the shallow, spring-fed pool in the center of the room. He bent his head to lap a few mouthfuls of water, then glanced over at Sootcloud. "For a sacred place, it's pleasant down here," he states. "It doesn't have the eerie factor of the Moonpool, it's strangely not at all cold or damp despite being made of weathered stone...it's a perfect meeting spot, really." Pink and blue light reflect off the crystals around him, bathing the small tabby and his second-in-command in vivid color. "I have to admit, I don't regret stumbling upon this cave. And I doubt I ever will."

"It's certainly nice," Sootcloud agrees, coming over to sit besides Volestar. "Peaceful and all that. Not hard to fall asleep here, listening to the sound of water dripping." Hesitating for a moment, he too then dips his head to drink from the pool. "A good place to reflect."

Once again, he nods, and falls silent. Wasn't much point in keeping the conversation going; may as well enjoy the peace and quiet while he could. Volestar leans on Sootcloud's shoulder, and relaxes.


End file.
